There has hitherto been proposed, for example as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2011-149572, a demand control system for limiting a capacity of an air conditioner or other piece of mechanical equipment on the basis of a power suppression signal requesting adjustment of power demand, being transmitted from a demand controller.